


Confrontation

by londonmarie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonmarie/pseuds/londonmarie
Summary: The confrontation between Amalia and Sabrina goes differently.





	Confrontation

She had been watching him with the blonde one and worried. Her pup had had multiple partners through the years, but never had Amalia seen this strong of a connection with any of them. But this blonde one was different. There was a power that she had over Amalia’s pup that none of the previous partners had. Her pup smelt of love, something he never smelt of other than with her. The smell was different from the love he felt for her, but no less strong. Amalia knew the blonde one could hurt her pup if she wanted to.

In the library she felt jealous, that she’d soon be replaced in his life by the blonde one. That the blonde one would keep her pup from her. But after following the blonde one and seeing her interact with the human that still had a faint scent of her while with the other female, Amalia is certain that this blonde one wouldn’t push her away. But still she must prove herself.

Amalia watches the red one keeping her pup away from his mate and snarls. This one must be dealt with but first she has an important task with the blonde one. And she mustn’t be kept waiting. Amalia goes to find the blonde one.

She finds the blonde one at the mossy stump and approaches her growling. The blonde one must prove that she’s a worthy mate. The blonde one doesn’t really look surprised to see her. In fact there’s the smell of relief upon her.

“Amalia?” She asks.

“Nicholas told me about you.” The blonde one says. Amalia growls still advancing on her. “How you were his family, how.. and how lucky he was to have you. And I’m…I’m not your enemy. I’m no threat to you, Amalia. And what you feel for Nick, I understand it. I feel it too.” Amalia doubts that. She’s her pup’s mother and loves him like one. The blonde one feels different, she can smell it on her. Amalia growls and strokes the blonde one’s hair. 

“It’s natural. You’re not just his familiar. You’re so much more than that.” The blonde one understands her. “WE can work this out. I know we can. I know we can.” Amalia growls again softer this time. She can smell her pup nearing.

“Sabrina. Amalia. Please don’t hurt her. “ Her pup says and she can smell the fear coming off him. As if she would hurt his mate. She needs to know how far this one will go to protect her pup. “I love her.” 

She goes down on all fours. Something she hasn’t done in a long time. The blonde one-Sabrina has proven a worthy mate of her pup. Amalia rubs up against Sabrina before doing the same to her pup. She then goes to give her pup and mate the privacy to celebrate the end of Lupercalia, and to warn the red one off. No one will come between her pup and his mate. 

 

“Sabrina, are you okay?” Nick asks her. He expects Sabrina to be trembling, but she’s not. She’s calm.

“You didn’t kill her.” Sabrina says in response and Nick feels so very guilty. He lied to Sabrina something he never wanted to do.

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t, she’s my only family.” Nick replies. “I love her.”

“I know Nick. I’m relieved to be honest.” Sabrina surprises him.

“What?”

“I felt so guilty at the thought that you killed her Nick. And I worried that one day you might come to resent me. I couldn’t imagine killing Salem. So I have no clue how you’d be able to do that to Amalia.” Sabrina explains. Nick looks at her stunned. Sabrina is always astounding him. And this touches a place in his heart that he wasn’t aware he could feel. 

“You’re not mad at all, for me lying to you?” 

“No.” Sabrina says softly and goes and hugs Nick, her conscious clear. “I think Amalia and I understand each other.” Nick wraps his arms around her and hopes that’s true, because he doesn’t plan on giving up Sabrina any time soon if at all.

She finds the red one with another male and snarls. The red one is an unworthy partner for her pup. Too weak, she reeks of weakness. A low growl builds in her throat as she approaches the couple. They are too wrapped in each other to notice her approach. She howls startling the pair. And then she charges the red one. 

“Amalia?” The red one asks, and Amalia growls. It’s no surprise that she seems to know who she is.

“Nick is with Sabrina.” She says scared and Amalia snarls at the red one. How dare she talk of her pup and mate on this scared night. Amalia backs the red one up against a tree growling and snarling and the red one begins to whimper. Amalia lifts a paw and lightly scratches the red one’s face.

“I’ll stay away from Nick.” The red one cries, Amalia growls again deeper and louder, she wants more than that. This one has ill intent towards her pup’s mate. 

“I’ll stay away from Nick and Sabrina.” The red one tries again and Amalia snarls her agreement softly the threat clear.

It’s years later and her pup and his mate have their own pup when she comes to stay. Knowing that they’ll need all the help they can get. She’s been in and out of their lives. Was there on one of their most important days, when they made their mating official and Amalia had felt such happiness and joy that she howled to let them know.

But the day she came home she could tell her pup and mate were nervous about introducing her to their own pup, but she just came in and sat next to the newest pup in her life, watching her. Something she plans on doing for a very long time.

The years come and go, and Amalia knows she was right in trusting the blonde one with the care of her pup. They have many pups of their own. She considers them all her pups, and when the Dark Lord pulls her home, Amalia dies peacefully knowing her pup has the family he deserved and always wanted.


End file.
